


Imagine

by the_things_nobody_asks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_things_nobody_asks/pseuds/the_things_nobody_asks
Summary: Season 5 SPOILERS. Don't read if you don't wanna know.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Catra and Adora have FINALLY admitted how they feel and will now presumably live together in Brightmoon. Now that they don't have the excuse of "we have to be enemies" to distract them, they have time to just learn to navigate being gay disasters for each other.

If nobody writes some sweet Catradora scenes post S5, I will. But I won't have time for a while and I'm impatient as hell. PLEASE WRITE SWEET POST-WAR CATRADORA.


	2. Let's Talk About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S5 SPOILERS. 
> 
> I HAVE THOUGHTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have some thoughts on this last season that will influence whatever fic I do end up writing about post S5.

1\. During the episode where Adora see's all the different versions of Catra we've seen, those were her MEMORIES. The hologram simulation ended with them putting their heads together in the same way that they do AFTER they're on the same side and being dumb gay disasters. Soooo...they was definitely being dumb gay disasters in the hoard before they separated when Adora found the sword. 

2\. They obviously knew what kissing was, which meant they probably weren't as ignorant about romance-y things as some fics paint them to be. 

3\. I mean, c'mon. A big cat that expresses Catra's emotions even when she's doing her damndest to hide them??? Love it. 

4\. That moment where Entrapta pulls out saws and drills and raises her eyebrows, saying she and Darla are going to spend some "quality time together" XD So funny. 

5\. I LIVE for scenes like Catra distracting Adora in the pilot seat -purring...in her lap...hitting her with her tail <3 

6\. THE. FUTURE. THEM. Enough Said...


	3. She-Ra: Things it has in common with Riddick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief discussion of interesting concept.

So there's this series that Vin Diesel did fairly early on in his acting career, called the "Chronicles of Riddick". It's a really cool movie series -I'd recommend you go watch it if you like Sci-fi stuff. The first and third are live-action, and the second is an animation. BUT. For everyone who loves She-Ra, I'd double recommend it, because a lot of the character development and the world creation is VERY similar. That's honestly one of the things that struck me as being so profound about She-Ra: for a children's show, it gives SUCH in-depth character analysis, and also touches on some really, really dark concepts that are hard for even adults to grapple with, let alone kids, and it was so beautifully done <3

At any rate, I digress. The Chronicles of Riddick are set in another universe where space travel between stations and planets is common. Riddick (an outlaw) is the last of his kind (Furyans) because "evolved" humans called "Necromongers" destroyed that planet after harvesting its resources and energy. The Necromongerers are led by men who see themselves as sort of chosen by divinity to cleanse the world of its impurities *cough, cough, Horde Prime*. All of their army pretty much consists of clones and brainwashed people from various planets which were taken under their control. Riddick eventually finds out that he is the only one who is destined with the power to defeat the Necromonger King ("Lord Marshall") and save the universe because he is the only Furyan warrior left *cough...Adora*. I don't want to spoil all the good stuff, but a similar situation to chipped Catra happens in the third movie after Riddick "abandons her", which is HEART-WRENCHING. So definitely watch that move series if you like the world-building in She-Ra. 

I don't know that I would write a full fan-fic with this particular cross-over, just because of the detail it would involve, but I'm kind of obsessed with the idea right now and I'm definitely thinking of doing some concept art based on a cross-over -with Adora as the last Furyan warrior and Catra as a romantic-interest-version of Kyra (the eventual main female lead in the series). Also -HELLO, her name is KYRA - so close. 

Here's some links to images of their character's / costume design in the actual movies:

https://www.google.com/search?q=riddick+and+kyra&safe=active&rlz=1C5CHFA_enUS854US854&sxsrf=ALeKk01va62NU4mdqIQMpqSCIyyY1koZjg:1590887414395&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiUn9m59dzpAhWBIDQIHUjeDUYQ_AUoAXoECA4QAw&biw=1440&bih=772#imgrc=e9-AccGz79bUyM

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=http%3A%2F%2Fvindieselpics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F89090886354%2Friddick-jackkyra-from-the-chronicles-of&psig=AOvVaw3wx4eqzv1AR83NSh_xRB2f&ust=1590973817096000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCODCr-f13OkCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Friddick.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FLord_Marshal&psig=AOvVaw1Ajjx-3wmhVI7un36CqYAB&ust=1590974076320000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLiAi7j23OkCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAE


End file.
